marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pip Gofern (Earth-616)
; formerly ; partner of Magus and Gamora; employee of Thanos | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Inferno Club, Las Vegas, Nevada; mobile throughout the Milky Way galaxy; Monster Isle, Pacific Ocean; Laxidazia, Dolenz system, Milky Way galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 4'4" | Weight = 144 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = formerly Pink | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears and cloven hoofs instead of feet. | Citizenship = Laxidazian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secretary and adventurer; former prince, painter, gadabout | Education = | Origin = Prince Gofern was transformed into his present troll-like appearance after imbibing a special brew of ale. | PlaceOfBirth = Laxidazia, Dolenz system, Milky Way galaxy | Creators = Jim Starlin | First = Strange Tales #179 | HistoryText = Origins Pip was born on a planet named Laxidazia. He was born into royalty as the 260th in line for the throne. He had interest in art and spent much of his time drawing portraits of the night sky. On one such idea, he found a group of Laxidazian trolls, who were considered a subspecies and degenerates to be shunned by the others. After a long night of drinking with them, Pip awoke to find that he had gained the characteristics of a troll. Their liquor was in fact enchanted with some type of altering quality. Although he tried to hide it, his transformation as well as his trollish behavior caused him to be exiled. Adam Warlock and Infinity Watch He spent time in various bars and seedy places. When the Magus's forces came to Laxidazia, they ordered the destruction of all trolls. Pip was captured and placed on a ship designated for those to be executed. There he met and became an ally of Adam Warlock during his fight against the Magus. After the Magus was defeated, the two briefly parted ways. Pip's mind was destroyed by Thanos, but Warlock placed him into his Soul Gem and they along with Gamora eventually were reformed in new bodies. Pip was a loyal and valued member of the Infinity Watch. Later, Pip searched for Warlock (who had been in hibernation) at the request of Thanos, who was searching for a way to deal with the Thanosi. Pip also helped Thanos and Galactus against the entity known as Hunger. As thanks, Thanos had him thrown out with the trash. Pip returned to working with Gamora and Adam Warlock. X-Factor Investigations Pip somehow came into debt with the goddess Hela, but escaped from her Inferno Club with a magical pendant which allowed him to morph into a human form. With the pendent, Pip went to New York City to party in bars and clubs. Meanwhile, Hela, under the guise of Halja, hired X-Factor Investigations to find Pip. Madrox and Banshee found Pip at a local pub and inadvertently alert Hela to his location. Realizing that they just hand Pip over to the goddess of death, Madrox and the other felt extremely guilty and headed to Las Vegas to save him. With help from Thor, X-Factor battled Hela's undead army from Niffleheim and rescued Pip. Since his rescue, Pip has insisted on repaying X-Factor by working as their secretary. However, it also appears Pip is serving an unseen master with plans for Wolfsbane's unborn baby. | Powers = Originally Pip had no superpowers, but through various magical interventions (such as Adam Warlock's magic and possessing the Space Gem, he has gained the powers: *''Teleportation:'' After possessing the Space Gem and it's cosmic powers, Pip became imbued the ability to teleport himself and others over vast distances. Pip can also located any individual, anywhere. *''Superhuman Strength:'' After his resurrection, Pip's new body had gained superhuman strength. It is estimated that he can lift around 10 Tons. " pendant]] With the "Thor's Hammer" pendant: *''Metamorphosis:'' While wearing the pendant, Pip could morph into a human form. *''Undetectability:'' While wearing the pendant, Pip could not be located magically by Hela and possibly others. | Abilities = *Pip has considerable experience and expertise in drinking, smoking, larceny, and is well known for his carnal prowess. | Strength = *Pip originally possessed a level of strength equivalent to that of a male troll of the same height, physical age, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. After his resurrection, Pip's new body had gained superhuman strength. It is estimated that he can lift around 10 Tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly: * "Thor's Hammer" pendant * Space Gem | Transportation = *Teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity Watch members Category:Teleporters Category:Strength Class 10 Category:X-Factor Investigations members